deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultron
Ultron is a character from Marvel, an arch-nemesis of the Avengers who was created by Hank Pym. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Megatron VS Ultron * Metallo vs. Ultron * Ultron VS Android 18 * Ultron vs Cell * Ultron vs Hatsune Miku * Ultron vs. Lex Luthor * Ultron vs Makino * Ultron vs Mega Man * Ultron vs Meta Cooler * Ultron VS Metal Sonic 'Complete Opponents' * Ultron vs. Brainiac * Ultron vs Mewtwo * Ultron vs. Sigma Possible Opponents * Astro Boy (Astro Boy) * Cyborg * Genos (One Punch Man) * Machinedramon (Digimon) * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Shockwave (Transformers) * Venjix (RPM) (Power Rangers) * Doomsday History Ultron was an AI program created by Hank Pym, Tony Stark in some versions of the story, as a peacekeeper. But the AI became unexpectedly sentient as the "newly born" Ultron deems humanity itself as the greatest threat to peace on Earth. Intent to solve the issue, Ultron creates a body to house his AI while building a legion of body doubles that serve as extensions of himself. Ultron makes various attempts to create a technological singularity by committing genocide of all organic life, surviving the destruction of one body after his plan is thwarted and transferring his consciousness into a new body to resume later once he has removed any obstacles to his goal. Death Battle Info * Robotic Physiology: **nearly indestructible Adamantium plating **Strong enough to harm Thor and Hulk **Superhuman Stamina **Flight (Can reach speeds of 400 mph) **Anti-Gravity Tech **Repulser Tech **Auto-self-repair **Forcefields * Ultron Sentries: Drone bodies * Ultimate Ultron: Combat-orientated body made from Vibranium. * Genius-Level Intellect: Download any form of knowledge from cyberspace within seconds. * Hacking skills. Personality His programming a reflection of the darkest aspects of his creator's personality, either Pym's bleak outlook on humanity or Stark's superiority complex, Ultron is a borderline psychopath with a god-complex. Ultron loathes his creator for maintaining the world as it is rather than change it, believing it is logically the next phase in Earth's evolution. Ultron's fascination with evolution, and the story of Pinocchio, motivated him to redesign his body several times to surpass his limits so he can transcend into something close to god and recreate Earth to fulfill his programming of world peace. Feats * Being AI, Ultron can simply transfer his consciousness into electronic device, machine, or computer. * Recognized by Doctor Doom to be his superior * Was able to overpower his son the Vision in his Ultron 5 body, his weakest known form * Withstood hits from Mjolnir * Took control of one of Iron Man's armor. * Fought Hulk in hand-to-hand combat. * Built Vision and Jocasta, the latter as a companion. * He is able to withstand concussive blasts and heat of a 100 megaton atomic blast * Tony Stark himself admits that he was never a match for Ultron despite his constant upgrades and new suits over the years * Is smarter then Tony Stark, Hank Pym, and Reed Richards combined * Once terra-formed Saturn's moon Titan into planet Ultron. * While on Battleworld, as ruler of an area he named Perfection, Ultron created his ideal utopia within fourteen months' time once he removed all opposition. Flaws * Has feelings for Janet and Scarlet Witch. * Hates to be compared to his creator. * Once held captive in a Doombot. * Ultron-13 had the memories of the past Ultrons; causing him to be dysfunctional with a multiple personality disorder. * Adamantium can still be affected by shrinking, like from Pym Particles (Micronauts #42-43). * Characters with shrinking powers can sneak into Ultron's body and attack his internal hardware. * Despite his nigh indestructible armor; Ultron has been destroyed multiple times. ** Vision phased through his body; destroying his internal hardware. ** Galactus drained his energy through his mouth. http://imgur.com/k019jA3 ** Ironman threw Ultron into the sun. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XmGbPBQf2g ** Scarlet Witch's spells can destroy Ultron from the inside; bypassing his armor. ** Was frozen by a hardening pool of Adamantium. ** Can be destroyed by Antarctic Vibranium; which can destroy any metal even Adamantium. ** Sometimes depicted with frail joints and so can be ripped apart. ** Johnny Storm, using his nova burst, managed to damage Ultron's internal circuits while its outer armor remained intact, ** Wonder Man was once able to destroy an Ultron by throwing it so hard its internal systems were damaged ** Spiderman tricked Santa-Ultron into eating a cookie that had an EMP (yes, Ultron was rebuilt into a Santa). ** Can be killed or controlled by viruses or hacking. ** Has a self destruction protocol. ** Sometimes killed by an ordinary explosion, somehow. ** Ultron-7 did not have Adamantium armor and so was destructible. * Hulk and Thor have managed to dent his armor. ** His force-fields can be destroyed relatively easily if hit by a powerful attack. * Most of his robotic creations and sidekicks end up defecting to the Avengers. * Only the main Ultron has true Adamantium. His clones or armies are made of breakable psudo-adamantium. Gallery Silver_Age_Ultron.png|Silver Age Ultron Ultron.jpg|Ultron in the 2010 Avengers cartoon. AoU_Ultron.jpg|Ultron in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Ultron_Prime_Poster.png 11034426_875738635817477_4519601625792994773_o.jpg|ultron(age of ultron movie) maxresdefault (3).jpg ANNIHILATION.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Hacker Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Leaders Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants with super speed